1. Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the disclosure relate in general to financial services. Aspects include an apparatus, system, method and computer-readable storage medium to automate livery vehicle scheduling from airline itinerary data retrieved from cardholder spending.
2. Description of the Related Art
A payment card is a card that can be used by a cardholder and accepted by a merchant to make a payment for a purchase or in payment of some other obligation. Payment cards include credit cards, debit cards, charge cards, and Automated Teller Machine (ATM) cards.
Payment cards provide the clients of a financial institution (“cardholders”) with the ability to pay for goods and services without the inconvenience of using cash. For example, traditionally, whenever travelers leave home, they carried large amounts of cash to cover journey expenditures, such as transportation, lodging, and food. Payment cards eliminate the need for carrying large amounts of currency. Moreover, in international travel situations, payment cards obviate the hassle of changing currency.
Travel is expensive. As a result, payment cards are frequently used to pay for transportation tickets, such as airline or rail tickets. By using a payment card, a cardholder avoids using large amounts of cash, which reduces the risk of loss through theft.
A “livery vehicle” is a term of art in the United States and Canada for a vehicle for hire, such as a taxicab or chauffeured limousine, but excluding a rented vehicle driven by the renter. In some jurisdictions a “livery vehicle” covers vehicles that carry up to seven passengers, but not more, thus including a jitney, but excluding an omnibus or motor coach. This usage stems from the hackney cabs or coaches that could be provided by a livery stable.